


An Unexpected Event

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Moogles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: One day Ignis receives a mysterious invitation to a unique chocobo ranch. What will happen when he arrives and who will he encounter on this mysterious adventure?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	An Unexpected Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissanthemum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissanthemum/gifts).



> Hello!! I joined in the FFXV Secret Santa and @vmlsshly0020 on twitter, I was you Secret Santa! 
> 
> I hope you (as well as anyone else reading this) enjoy the little idea that I came up with here and I hope that you have a great holiday!!

Ignis stepped along the stone pathway, leading himself up to the large building before him. He walked right up to the building and opened the door. He really had not expected to see such a colorfully decorated room filled with chocobo paintings, but at the same time he wouldn't have expected anything less.

He had heard many things about the famous chocobo ranch, and for some reason he had received an invitation to come and see it for himself. He had no idea why, but he decided that it would be at least informative to go out and see the place for itself. Maybe if there was some reason for him being invited he would find out soon enough.

He looked around before he walked up to a front desk area and rang the bell that was on the table. He only had to wait a few seconds before a Moogle popped up and floated before him. "Hi there, kupo!"

"So Moogles do run this place…" Ignis mused softly.

"Yup! That's right, kupo! What can I do for you, kupo?" the Moogle asked him.

"Ah yes," Ignis replied as he pulled out the invitation. "I received this letter, would you happen to know anything about it?"

He handed the letter over to the Moogle and right away, it read over it. A moment later it twirled happily around. "Kupo! This is a real invite alright! You can now enter the gardens and see all the chocobos, kupo!"

"But that didn't-"

"This way, kupo!" the Moogle said as it floated its way over to a door on the other side of the room.

Ignis sighed, seeing as the Moogle clearly was not going to give him any sense of a proper answer. He figured he as well just follow along and see what would happen. Surely nothing too bad would happen from following a Moogle around.

The Moogle magically opened the door and Ignis was led outside. Before him was a large garden filled with the wondrous scent of flowers from all over the region. It made the air rather heavily with all of their soft and flowery scents.

"My, this is quite beautiful," Ignis commented.

"Thank you, kupo!" the Moogle cheerfully replied. "The other Moogles and I take very good care of the gardens, kupo!"

The Moogle turned to face Ignis and bobbed it's head. "Feel free to explore the gardens at least leisure, kupo. Here's a map!" The Moogle picked up a map from a nearby stand and handed it to Ignis. "This map will tell you all the different areas of the gardens, even where the chocobos are, kupo!"

"Thank you," Ignis replied as he took the map and started to look over it.

The Moogle left him to be alone and now he had the time to finally see what this place was all about. The chocobos were the most famous part of this place from what Ignis had heard. So he figured starting wherever the birds were was probably a good idea.

He checked the map for where the chocobo ranch section was and started to make his way through the gardens. He admired the flowers and other colorful plants along the way, but his focus was still on finding the chocobos. Also in the meantime he read over the map, which had a list of rules on the other side. Just the usual basics when visiting a garden-like place; don't touch or take the flora, do not spook the chocobos. Various things like that and Ignis fully understood.

Eventually he came to a more open area and he saw that some chocobos were walking around a fenced area. He came closer and a Moogle floated up to him. "Hiya, kupo! Come to play with the chocobos?"

"Yes."

"Great! You can join with the others, kupo! We were just going to start brushing down some chocobos, kupo. Come, kupo!"

Ignis followed behind the Moogle while the thoughts in the back of his head started to turn. "By others did he mean other Moogles? Or perhaps there are others who were invited here today? I suppose I will find out soon enough."

Walking a bit further they entered into a large barn where most of the chocobos sat. Up ahead he saw a few Moogles around some chocobos, but there were also two others, two humans. Upon looking at them he was met with familiarity.

"Aranea… and Ravus?" Ignis asked as he approached.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here," Aranea replied with a smile. "Well to be fair I would have expected you more than I expected him."

She pointed over to Ravus while he scoffed. "And what is wrong with me being here?"

Aranea shrugged. "I never took you for a 'chocobo and walking through the gardens' type of guy."

"Well I do enjoy both of those things thank you very much," Ravus said. "So Scientia, what brings you here?"

"I received an invitation to come to this place. Would I be correct that you two are in the same boat as me?"

Both of them nodded and then Ravus was the one to speak. "It was quite the mysterious notion, but I could not help my curiosity. In the end the Moogles were the ones behind all of this."

Ignis sat down as he picked up a brush, scooting closer to a red chocobo. "So the Moogles sent us invites?"

Suddenly a Moogle flew closer to them. "That's right, kupo! We sometimes send out invites to have people visit, kupo!"

Another also moved closer. "We had no idea you three knew each other though, kupo!"

"Yeah, kupo! That just makes it even more fun, kupo!"

Ignis nodded as he began brushing the chocobo's feathers. "I suppose it does."

The three began to brush and comfort their chocobos as they idly chatted about what they had been up to prior to coming to this place. Eventually they got onto the subject of what else they would do now that they were here together.

"I still have yet to see the main flower garden, would you two care to join me after this?" Ignis asked.

"I would not mind, it is part of what I came to see after all," Ravus replied.

"Sounds rather pleasant after all," Aranea added. "And I'm sure the Moogles will no doubt tell us all about the different kinds. It's hard to escape these guys."

"That's right, kupo!" a Moogle randomly added.

"I have no issues with the Moogles, they are quite full of insight," Ignis replied. "And they do take good care of this place after all."

"Hey I never said that I had anything against the little guys, I just didn't expect this place to be run by them in the first place."

"We're full of surprises, kupo!" a Moogle interjected.

"Well anyways," Aranea clapped her hands together. "I think it sounds like a plan, wouldn't you say? The oddest of trios at the famed chocobo ranch. I doubt anyone would honestly believe that we meet each other here."

Ignis nodded. "Knowing Noct he would think I made it up once I mentioned Ravus was here, no offense."

"None taken."

"Though I know if word slips to Prompto, his jealousy may go through the roof, and Gladio… he probably could care less," Ignis finished.

"Forget about what they think and enjoy the now," Aranea replied. "Now how about we get to see those flowers?"

With their chocobos all brushed and groomed the three of them hopped up for a small ride around the area. It started as just a simple little trot around with the chocobos, but soon they discovered that there was an actual chocobo race track just off a little bit from where they had just been.

"Well this looks interesting, don't you think?" Aranea replied.

"Hmm indeed," Ignis added. "Why don't we head down there and put the chocobos to the test."

"Do I sense some competition?" Ravus asked. "I see no point as we already know I would be the winner."

"Oh? Is that so prince?" Aranea scoffed. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"I have had years of riding experience, I know the ways to race a chocobo to be a winner."

"Knowing how to race doesn't equal being the winner," Ignis laughed. "Skill can only go as far as how much your chocobo knows."

"Still sounds like a challenge to me," Aranea shrugged. "Come on boys, let's just see who has proper boasting rights. Which if we are guessing, it's going to be me."

"Let's continue this friendly banter down at the track then," Ignis said before directing his chocobo to head to the track.

When the three of them got down there, there were Moogles at the ready to set up for a race. All of them seemed excited to see a race take place and were cheering for each person.

With all three of them ready, they got to the starting lines and prepared their chocobos. Ignis smiled at his two friends before going to focus on the track ahead of him. It really was quite the fun event and Ignis was ready to engage in a friendly competition. He was glad to have to share it with two friends he had not expected to see. It really did make the day more enjoyable when there were people to enjoy it with, no offence to the Moogles of course. But honestly he could tell it was going to be a good rest of the day and he would have stories to tell once he was back home.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Just a good old fun time with friends! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kupo!


End file.
